Sometime Around Midnight
by WhitRiddle22
Summary: James spots Lily at a bar one night after an Order meeting...they've been broken up for six months...Can their love be rekindled? Or will it all fall apart in his hands? Set after graduation; Song-Fic/Oneshot


A/N: Just a short little one chapter song fic...Hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! :-)

* * *

><p>James sat with his best friends at Three Broomsticks as they waited for instructions from Dumbledore, on their next mission for the Order. They had been out of Hogwarts for nearly six months now, living at James's parents house as they awaited the war. The only people they had seen were each other, but that was all going to change soon, they had been told. James thought about how the war had effected his and Lily's relationship, the last fight they had at Hogwarts. All he wanted was to protect her, and he hadn't seen her since.<p>

"Oi, mate, you still there?" Sirius asked James, he had apparently been staring off into space.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry" James replied, sipping his butterbeer. Remus came through the door, shivering.

"What's the word, Moony?" James asked quietly.

"I've been given instructions to the safe house. Were meeting there in an hour" he said sitting with them. They sipped their drinks quietly before setting off to the safe house to see the rest of the Order.

When they arrived, it was like being back at school. They all gave hugs, said hello, all the while James was looking for the redhead he longed to see. She wasn't there. Seeing his face, Remus clapped him on the back, giving him an apologetic face.

"She's on duty" He whispered to James. James looked at him questioningly.

"I get an owl from her every once in a while" he said.

"Oh" James said sadly. He was disappointed that Remust got owls from her, and not him. Recognizing this, Remus told him, "She asks about you" then walked away, talking to the Mad-Eye.

She still thought about him then. All wasn't lost.

After the meeting, Sirius went to James, looking rather excited. "Longbottom says theres an awesome band playing over at the bar a few minutes from here. Want to go check it out?"

"Sure" James said. He had nothing else to do that night, besides go home, sulk, and worry about where Lily was, how much he wished he could be with her and know she was safe. They left the safe house, apparating to the street outside of the bar. It was a small bar, the outside surrounded by a large porch with huge oak trees entwined throughout the structure. Paper lanterns adorned the porch,, people threaded in and out of the place laughing, enjoying the band. Inside a few couples danced in the middle of the room, while many people stood in front of the stage singing along. Mingling with the crowd, they tried to blend in, smiling and talking to random people. Sirius leaned over on a table full of girls, wooing them with long curly hair and grey eyes. James snickered. Peter found his home in front of the stage, with the crowd singing, while Remus took his post outside, his dingy blonde hair wavering in the midnight air. Frank and Alice immediately went to the dance floor, Alice laughing as Frank twirled her around multiple times.

James stood against a pole watching the band and his friends for a moment before heading to the bar.

**_And it starts_**

**_Sometime around midnight_**

**_Or at least that's when you lose yourself _**

**_For a moment or two_**

James ordered his drink, making it a double. He glanced around the bar as he waited. As he picked his drink up, he saw her. She had walked up to the bar, about 6 people away from him, laughing. Her red hair curled, falling in her face as she ordered her drink. She was the only person in the room. Thinking that maybe it wasn't her, and that it was all in his head, he drank his drink, quickly ordering another double. Looking back down the bar, he found green eyes looking at him, quickly turning away when they met. James sipped more on his drink. This was going to be a long night. He saw her smiling at the guy beside her, offering to buy her a drink. She let him, blushing, curling her hair behind her ear. James watched her intently, ordering another drink as he did.

**_As you stand_**

**_Under the bar lights_**

**_And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while_**

**_And the piano's the melancholy soundtrack to her smile_**

**_And that white dress she's wearing, you haven't seen her_**

**_For a while_**

A girl standing beside James tried to get his attention, he said hello, taking his eyes off of Lily, letting the whiskey hit him. Buying the girl a drink, he picked up a conversation with her. Talking about the band, James sneaking in a joke once in a while. Sirius glanced back at him, nodding in approval of James's selection. James smiled and pretended to listen to the girl talk about her job, all the while stealing glances at Lily when he could. She was dancing now, holding her drink in one hand, letting the random guy twirl her with the other. James could feel her eyes at times, when the guy would twirl her in his direction. The girl James was talking to gently touched his arm, bringing him back to reality. Excusing herself to the loo, James turned back to the bar, getting another drink.

**_But you know_**

**_That she's watching_**

**_She's laughing, she's turning_**

**_She's holding her tonic like a cross_**

**_The rooms suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are_**

James felt a hand touch his shoulder, thinking it was the girl back from the loo already, he turned around expecting to see brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Well, that was the quickest loo break I've ever-" he started saying as he turned around to find the redhead he had been longing for looking back at him. Her green eyes were missing their shimmer they once had. All of James's whiskey flooded his head as the rest of the room disappeared around them. He forgot to breathe.

She blushed, nervously looking away and pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Hi" James managed to get out.

"How…how are you?" she asked nervously.

James didn't know how to answer the question. Truthfully, he was lost without her, without seeing her everyday. At school, at least when she hated him he would see her, be able to pick a fight with her just to get her to talk to him.

"I'm…I'm ok. Busy" he finally answered. "How are you doing?" he asked her, running a hand through his now longer hair. He hadn't had a haircut since Christmas.

"Same. Really busy with the Order" she said quickly, downing her drink.

"Right. Right. Can I get you a drink?" James asked meekly.

She smiled slightly, "James, you don't have to work your charms on me" she said reaching across him to place her empty drink on the bar.

**_So you can smell her perfume_**

**_You can see her lying naked in your arms_**

James closed his eyes as she reached over him, smelling the familiar scent of her shampoo. Her hand brushed his, the heat between them rising. Memories came rushing into his mind. He missed holding her naked during the rain, how they used to lay on the quidditch pitch after hours, looking at the sky. He remembered the past Christmas break, when they were the only Gryffindors left in the tower, how they would hold each other in front of the fireplace, their bodies dripping in sweat.

The bartender interrupted his string of thoughts, asking if he wanted another drink, he told him yes, then turned to Lily again.

"I don't?" he said, searching her face for any sort of answer that she was remembering these things too.

Lily took his hand in hers for a brief moment, "No. You don't" she said, letting it go and walking away from him.

James stared after her, watching her glide away from him. She was slipping away from him again. He could still feel her hand in his, flashes of their past kept flooding his mind. Their first kiss, the day she said yes, her smile, the curve of her body, how they fit perfectly together, the feel of her hands in his hair, how geeky she looked when she would put on his glasses, her head against his chest. He could feel the memory of her hands, her lips, as if they were happening then.

**_And so there's a change_**

**_In your emotions_**

**_And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind_**

**_Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined_**

**_And you feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine_**

He turned back to the bar, slamming his glass on the tabletop. He was going to loose her is he didn't go to her tonight. He turned back around to find her, spotting her almost instantly. She was looking at him, but telling the people she was with bye, the guy she hand been dancing with tugging at her hand. She smiled at James, staring at him, then bolted out the door with the guy, her white dress flowing behind her.

It was like a bad dream. James drank his whiskey, slammed it on the bar. He couldn't believe she had left with that…that guy. Who was he? Was she seeing him? James thought he might puke. He had lost her again. No. No, he was not going to loose her again. Not to someone that she just met at a bar. Not during the middle of a war. He was going to get her back.

Sirius walked up to him, looking at James's bewildered face, "Prongs, you ok?" he asked, snapping his fingers in his face.

Taking one last shot from the bar, James looked at Sirius, "I'm going to get her back"

"Get who back? Mate, you look like you've seen a ghost! Where are you going?" Sirius yelled after him as James walked determinedly out of the bar and into the street.

**_And she leaves_**

**_With someone you don't know_**

**_But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts_**

**_As she walks out the door_**

**_Your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes_**

**_And then your friends say, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost!"_**

James stood under the streetlights, looking up and down the street. He walked up the street, didn't see her, down the street, didn't see her. A knot formed in his throat, what if he did loose her again? Putting his hands on his hips, he looked up at the stars in frustration. His vision was blurry with the haze of the whiskey. His fists curled up. He shook his head, denying that she was gone.

"LILY!" he yelled, not caring about the people who were now staring at him. His friends all stood at the entrance of the bar, wondering what he was doing, none of them had seen her.

**_And you walk _**

**_Under the streetlights_**

**_And you're too drunk to notice that everyone's staring at you_**

**_You don't care what you look like_**

**_The world is falling around you_**

"Mate, what are you doing?" Sirius asked cautiously, coming towards him.

"She was here"

"Lily? Lily was here?" Sirius asked.

"YES! She was here" James said pacing. It started snowing, James didn't care.

**_You just have to see her_**

He couldn't see a thing between being drunk and the snow. He ignored how cold he was, continuing to pace. "LILY!" he yelled again.

**_You just have to see her_**

James's eyes were filling with tears now. She was gone. Gone. Again. When would he see her again? How would he know if she was safe? He had to know if she was safe. She meant everything to him. She was everything. His life was nothing without her.

**_You just have to see her_**

What was he to do if she never came back? If she went on with that guy? Just move on? No. James couldn't move on. He didn't know how. Sure, he had had numerous flings with girls in his past, but Lily was…she was the one he knew he would settle down with, the one he saw with him 10 years down the road. How was he supposed to go on if she wasn't there?

**_You just have to see her_**

James fell to his knees. He felt a tear fall down his cheek as he buried his head in his knees. His life as he knew it was over. She was gone.

**_You know that she'll break you in two_**

He felt someone kneel in front of him. "Sirius I don't need you telling me it's going to be ok. I lost her again! SHE'S GO-"he started, sitting up, beginning to point away from him when he saw that it wasn't Sirius. It was Lily. James froze. She looked over his entire face. Reaching up, she ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it sit flat, "Your hair has never stayed in place" she said, a tear in her eye. She reached other hand to his cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

They stared in each other's eyes for a moment, James searching for why she had come back.

"I just had to see you" she whispered, answering his question. Looking down nervously, she waited for his reply.

"You. Are going to kill me, woman" James said lifting her chin. She smiled, letting that shimmer go all the way to her eyes again. Determined that she wasn't going to get away, he kissed her. She entwined her hand all the way in his hair, pulling him towards her, letting him deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, they stayed there, letting their foreheads rest against each other.

"gods, I've missed you" Lily whispered to him. James smiled softly.

"I'm never letting you go again, ever, Lily Evans" he told her.

"I'm not going anywhere, James Potter"

"So you'll marry me then?" he asked smiling, their heads still resting on one another, thinking she would hit him, or think it was a joke.

Without hesitating, she replied, "Yes, yes I will"

James pulled back from her to see her eyes, he stared at her for a moment, deciding if she was serious.

"Are-are you serious?" he asked again.

"Yes, James! I'll marry you!" she said laughing. James jumped up off of the ground, her in his arms. He spun her around in the air a couple of times before setting her back on the ground. He had the largest, goofiest grin on his face Lily had ever seen. As James kissed her again, he knew that this was how his life was supposed to be.

…And it all started sometime around midnight…

* * *

><p>

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this little song-fic, oneshot! I've always loved this song and identified James and Lily with it. It's a beautiful song from Airborne Toxic Event, a band that is just absolutely amazing. Reviews are great!

Sometime Around Midnight

Airborne Toxic Event


End file.
